Thinking Pink (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A one-shot request by lancecurry623. Tails is working on a car, with Amy helping him. Of course, with it being extremely warm in the garage, Amy's scant clothing is leaving very little to the imagination. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story. Sonic The Hedgehog and any associated properties, characters, and the like belong to their respective owners.**

**Believe it or not, the next thing I was going to write was the next Foxhunt chapter. But then, because my latest More Toys chapter took so long, I got a request to write a new one-shot, this one featuring Tails and Amy, yet another pairing I haven't really done before. It was requested by a dude named lancecurry623 (whose stories you should check out when you get the chance), and it's based on Sonic Project XXX 3, but without Tikal involved, Tails only has one member, and obviously the ages will be bumped up to 18 so that I don't rustle anyone's jimmies. Which, ironically, is the last thing that I want with smutty one-shots. With that said, I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day, and Tails was in his workshop with Amy helping him. He was just making some minor adjustments to a car that he'd been working on for Amy, and as he rested on the sliding board under the car, looking up at the undercarriage, he sputtered a bit as some oil landed on his face.

"Uch!" He turned and coughed a bit, but couldn't help laughing.

"Are you okay under there?" Amy asked.

Tails scooted back out and nodded. "Yeah." He quickly slid back under before sliding back out again. "All right, I need the socket wrenches. One of them should be able to free up this loose thing that I've got under here."

Amy giggled, reaching for the box. "You know, the longer that it takes, the more that I doubt that it'll ever get finished."

Tails chuckled at that. "It's a work in progress that could be finished by today. And besides, you should think yourself lucky that I'm giving you the friend's discount of doing it completely free."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, you've got a point there."

The pink hedgehog then turned around and slipped a bit onto some oil, but she managed to keep her balance, albeit at the cost of the box of socket wrenches. She huffed a bit and first grabbed a cloth to wipe her boots before looking around, sighing exasperatedly.

"Dammit... where did I drop them?"

She turned and looked around, soon finding the box and bending down to pick it up. As she did, Tails' head had slid out from under the car, mostly because he wanted to help Amy out as he heard the clang of the box on the floor. What his eyes met with, however, was an up-skirt view of Amy's dress, allowing him to see her large derriere and the panties that barely covered it up.

'Man... I don't know what's wrong with Sonic,' Tails said in his mind. "If I were him, I'd be all over that pink ass..." he then said out loud.

Amy smirked and turned her head. "What was that?"

"Oh, uh... nothing!" Tails said.

She giggled and backed up a bit, pulling her dress up more. "Are you sure about that?"

The two-tailed fox raised an eyebrow at Amy's behaviour. "Um... not so much..."

Amy smirked again and turned around fully, bending down to hand Tails the wrenches and making sure that he could see down her dress. Tails gulped, and if he wasn't hard before from looking at her ass, he certainly was a lot harder now to see that she carried just as much up top as she did down below.

"You know," Amy said, "there's a lot of really big tools that you use..."

Tails gulped and stammered. "Y-Yeah?"

Amy giggled. "How about using the biggest tool that you have... on me?"

"What... what do you mean?"

Amy smiled. "I have a few... ideas..." She sighed. "You know... I always did think that you were cute..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... and since you've become a teenager... you've gotten so much manlier..." Amy peeked down to see the bulge in his trousers. "In a lot of ways... seriously, working shirtless too..."

Tails gulped. "I can go... put some clothes on... if it'll make you feel more comfortable..."

Amy shook her head and playfully tapped her finger on Tails' nose. "What I've got in mind doesn't really involve more clothes being added on... if you get what I mean..."

"Well... I think I do... but I could use some help..."

* * *

**Warning! The following is a lemon! If you're not of the right age, just skip right on down to the bottom! Otherwise, please enjoy!**

* * *

The pink hedgehog smiled and reached her hands down to her dress, pulling up the bottom. "You liked what you saw, huh?"

Tails nodded. "I did..." He smiled. "But... it was your behind that I liked..."

Amy smiled and turned around, showing her ass off for him again, but it was still clothed. She then playfully pulled her panties up, letting the fabric get wedged up against her pussy lips as well as her ass crack, jiggling her butt for Tails and moaning sexily before turning back around.

"You like that ass?" Amy asked. "What do you want to do?"

Tails gulped again. "I want to... kiss it... finger it... and I want to... to..."

"Yes?" Amy asked, pulling her dress slowly over her body. "Tell me... it's okay..."

"I want to fuck your ass..." Tails admitted. "I want to worship your booty with my tongue, lips, fingers, and cock... please..."

Amy winked again. "Well, you can kiss it... but first..."

"But first?"

"First... you have to kiss me..."

Tails chuckled, using a rag to wipe over his face. "I'd love to, but I'm a little bit messy..."

"Well... we'll clean that up now, then we can get cleaner later..."

Without giving Tails another chance to reply, she pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Tails moaned into it, not putting up any resistance, and his hands reached down for Amy's pink ass, grabbing it and rubbing it as the two kissed each other with the passion building between them.

Soon, Amy's tongue poked against Tails' teeth, and he let it in so that their kiss could grow more lustful. And soon after that, it wasn't just Tails that had a handful of something, as Amy soon reached her hands over Tails' chest to feel his toned frame before moving them further down to rub his stiffening cock through his jeans.

Tails' hips bucked up a little bit into the grip as his dick grew harder, and he playfully slapped Amy's ass as they kissed. The pink hedgehog giggled a little bit at that, giving Tails one more kiss before pulling away and looking down at him lust blazing in her eyes.

"You really do like my ass, huh?" she asked.

Tails nodded. "I truly do... I love it..."

Amy smiled. "Then do what you said that you wanted to do... worship it..."

Tails leaned up, and Amy playfully pushed him back before turning away. She turned around and lifted up the bottom of her dress, shaking her pink ass at Tails and swaying it from side to side as she kept waiting for Tails, even impatiently clearing her throat for him.

But Tails couldn't help himself. He was mesmerised by Amy's butt, and watching her dance in such a sexy way had him distracted. Still, when he did get her signal, allowing him to focus his attention on her, he quickly scooted himself forward, using his tails to help him move a bit faster.

Amy kept patiently waiting, and she shivered at his touch as he quickly reached for her panties and slowly pulled them down. She had kicked her boots off and let Tails slide the garment down past her feet, and he lifted the panties to his nose and inhales them, moaning.

"You smell fucking amazing..." he said.

Amy giggled. "Such language..." She turned to wink. "You going to worship my holes, Tails? My ass? My cunt? Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want..." Tails nodded.

Amy moaned and smiled again. "Good boy..."

Tails grinned and moved his hands up to grab Amy's thighs. He spread them slightly and looked at the two holes before him. "I know that I said I'd worship your ass, but I've got to eat you out..."

"How about we both do each other a favour?" Amy giggled.

The pink hedgehog then turned to push Tails onto his back before turning back around, squatting over his face. She hadn't sat down on him yet, as her hands were busy reaching over and fumbling with Tails' jeans. Eventually, she unzipped them, and Tails pushed his pants and boxers down to let his cock spring out.

Amy leaned over to inspect it more closely, smirking. "This... will do nicely..."

She then moved her head down to kiss at the tip of his cock, licking around it before sucking it gently. As she did, Tails grabbed her hips and pushed them down so that she was sat over his face. She had to move to keep from crushing him, but she moaned soon as Tails' surprisingly talented tongue probed her wet pink pussy.

"Oh, wow!" She moaned. "You're... really fucking good!"

Tails smirked and kept licking, his hands reaching up to caress Amy's ass more as he devoured her pussy. Amy's tongue had gotten the yellow fox's cock nice and wet, so she leaned down to start sucking it more, taking more down into her mouth and moaning around it as Tails kept licking her, soon fingering her hard.

"Tails! If you do that, I'm going to... AHHHH!" Amy sat up and came, squirting a river of juices onto Tails' mouth, which he lapped up.

"Tasty..." he said.

Amy giggled. "Ooh... that felt good..." she said. "But... you have one more hole to worship... so get to it..."

"Yes, ma'am..." Tails said eagerly.

Without a second thought, he took another long drag of Amy's pussy with his tongue, licking from her clit past the bottom of it and soon reaching her ass-hole. He spread it open and grabbed her cheeks, turning his head to kiss them softly and smile into the jiggling flesh before him.

Amy was reciprocating eagerly, moaning and giggling as Tails' mouth nipped at her rear end. She kept sucking his cock, going deeper until it was all the way in. She even reaching a hand to play with his testicles, tickling them a bit before moving her mouth down and twirling her tongue to lick at his nuts.

Tails moaned and thrust up a bit into Amy's mouth as she kept pleasuring him, and his own tongue was now licking between Amy's cheeks. He essentially motor-boated them, playfully rubbing his head back and forth between them before slowly pushing his tongue into her hole.

Amy's eyes widened at it. Even though she had asked for it, and had had it done to her before, it wasn't quite on this level. It felt really good, tender, and she loved Tails' gentleness as much as she loved his enthusiasm. She relaxed her hole and let out a moan as she bounced her ass on his face.

"Oh, this, that feels good..." Amy moaned. "Hot damn..."

To repay Tails better for the pleasure that she was receiving, she reached under her bra and pulled it forward, showing her breasts off a bit before moving a hand down and grabbing her lover's rock solid prick, leaning her chest over to rub against his cock and moaning more and more.

Tails, meanwhile, kept licking deeper and moaning more, eventually using some fingers to probe into her hole while his other hand started to finger her pussy again. Amy's hips bucked and she moaned again, stroking her tits against Tails' cock more as she came hard, her juices landing on Tails' face again.

"Fuckkk!" Amy shook. "Oh... yes..."

He smiled and lapped them up. "I think that we're both lubed up enough now..."

Amy giggled, kissing Tails' cock again and nodding. "Then allow me to set the pace..."

She moved herself forward so that her pussy lips were pressed against Tails' cock, sitting forward and raising her ass to let him see the head of his prick probing against her pink cunt lips. She then turned to wink at him as she slowly sat down on it.

"Oh... damn, that's good..." Amy said.

Tails smiled and kept laying back. "You wanted to set the pace, right? Get to work..."

Amy giggled, and she raised her hips up and down on Tails' cock, slowly taking it in more and more as she worked herself on top of him. She kept her bouncing up and reached down to rub her clit, moaning as she rocked back and forth on Tails' cock. She soon started moving forward more, rocking harder until she came, Tails' cock slipping out of her cunt as she sprayed some juices.

"Fuck..." she moaned loudly. "Oh, damn..."

Before Amy could get the chance to recover, Tails quickly slid his cock back inside her pussy. This time he sat up behind her, his hands on her hips and rubbing her sides as he moved down to her ass. He looked down at it as it jiggled hard, and then looked further down as it bounced more on his cock, which he felt great pleasure in seeing it slamming in and out of Amy's pussy.

She moaned and turned back to face him, kissing him hard as they kept fucking like this. Tails spanked her ass hard before spreading it open, moving two fingers into her hole and sliding them in and out before bringing them to their mouths to share the kiss, both moaning at the act of it all before Tails reached around to rub the pink hedgehog's clit hard. She soon came again, another squirting orgasm that had her shaking.

"Oh, fuck!" She moaned. "Damn... you've got the touch... making my tight little cunt so wet. Well, wetter, as the case may be..."

Tails smiled at her. "Could I say something?"

"Sure," Amy smiled back.

"Well... you're beautiful. But... I just love your ass so damn much. You're okay with us having sex like this until I cum, right?"

She giggled and kissed him. "Well, considering how much I've been cumming because of you... you can fuck me however you want..."

Tails smiled. "Doggy style. Bend over my counter..."

She winked and got up, going over to the counter in question and bending over it. She reached her hands back and spread her holes for Tails, rubbing them both before starting to finger them. Tails stroked his cock at the sight, and watched Amy masturbate herself until she came hard, her juices dripping down her legs.

Tails smiled and got on his knees behind her. He leaned down to lick her thighs clean of any juices, moving his mouth up to her bountiful booty. He stroked his cock more before spreading her cheeks, spitting on her ass-hole and licking it hard as he fingered her pussy. Since Amy was still sensitive, she soon reached another orgasm, moaning.

"Okay, no more time wasting..." said the yellow fox, standing back up.

"Do it, Tails," Amy pleaded. "Fuck my cunt... fuck my ass too... ooh... dump your load wherever you want when you cum... ass... pussy... mouth... it's all up to you..."

Tails grunted and sheathed himself back inside of Amy quickly, soon pumping hard and fast into her pussy. Amy groaned, her eyes rolling back as she gripped the counter hard. Her big tits were smooshed up against the cold unit, her hard nipples scraping over it, and she didn't care, focusing more on the pleasure that she was receiving.

And Tails was more than happy to keep giving her that aforementioned pleasure. He thrust himself in and out hard, rutting Amy for all that he was worth, and he soon felt her pussy contracting around his cock. He smirked and fucked her harder, using his hands on her hips for leverage before pulling out to let her cum again, her cunt juices shooting back a bit onto his dick.

"Oh... wow... that was... AH!"

Tails didn't waste any time in sliding back inside of her. This time, she'd lifted a leg up onto the counter, allowing Tails to pump into her harder and deeper. His hands grabbed Amy's wrists and pulled them back, straightening her out a bit as he thrust into her. It did let her breasts jiggle, which he could freely see, but his gaze was more fixed on watching the pink hedgehog's wide hips and thick juicy bounce against his stomach.

Amy's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt another orgasm on its way, and she soon shot forward to let it spray out. Tails let her arms go, reaching down to rub her clit as she came, getting another squirting orgasm out of her. Her pussy juices sloshed as her eyes rolled back and she turned her head to look at Tails, her tongue panting out at him.

"Oh... my fucking... god..." She moaned, resting her head against the counter.

Tails smirked. "Well... it looks like I've satisfied your cunt well enough..."

"More than well enough..." Amy giggled. "But... does this mean that you're going to go for my other hole?"

The two-tailed fox nodded. "Damn right... I've watched this hot little butt of yours jiggle a lot as I've fucked you hard like this... and now I'm actually going to fuck it nice and hard too... and we won't waste any time either..."

Amy smirked. "You've got enough of my pussy juice as lube. Just... please... fuck my tight little ass-hole..."

Tails smiled, and quickly slid into Amy's ass. He groaned at the tight feeling, and didn't start thrusting until Amy was ready. She gave a nod to him, and soon, Tails' hands were on Amy's cheeks, holding onto them for leverage as he thrust in and out of her ass-hole.

"Oh... soooo fucking deep..." Amy moaned.

Tails grinned and kept thrusting hard, his cock now moving faster in and out of her ass. As he kept fucking her, he reached his hands over to grab at her tits, squeezing them hard as he kept pumping hard. After a few more jolts of the fox's, Amy was cumming, her juices spraying and dripping.

"Shit yeah! Oh, god!" Amy screamed. "Harder!"

Her leg on the counter shook and she brought it back down with her to the ground, but still kept them spread enough as Tails fucked her rear hole harder and rougher. His hands soon moved from her breasts to different positions, with one reaching down to rub her pussy and the other reaching up for her hair to pull it back.

Amy's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she was pounded more intensely, her own grip focused on the counter as she tightened her ass around Tails' hard, throbbing prick inside of her. She humped back against him a few more times before cumming once again, reaching down to rub her clit and make more juices spray out.

"Oh, DAMN! FUCK!" Amy screeched. "OH! Oh... oooohhhh shiiiit..."

Tails furiously kept humping her as he panted. "Amy, I'm... cumming!"

"In my ass! Fill it up! You fucked it so well! Now, flood it with your hot spunk!"

Tails gritted his teeth at the dirty talk, and he fucked harder and harder. His hands were in Amy's hair, and he turned her head to kiss her deeply, moaning against her tongue as he thrust faster and harder before grunting deeply. A series of ragged breaths left both their bodies as Tails spurted rope after rope of his white sperm up Amy Rose's ass.

"Oh... my..." Amy's eyes rolled back from it, giggling.

Tails chuckled and slowly pulled out. "Sorry... got a bit rough..."

"That's fine..." said Amy. "That was... amazing..."

Tails blushed. "I'm glad you liked it." He leaned to kiss her again. "Um... we should clean up. Still have work to do."

The doorbell then rang, and Tails quickly saw who was waiting outside. "Sonic?"

"Yeah, hi," the blue hedgehog said from outside. "Is my car ready yet?"

"Oh, we ran into an issue. Something wouldn't stop leaking," Amy winked.

"Oh, it's cool," said Sonic. "I'll just go on another quick run. I'll be back later."

"Later, buddy!" Tails said. He heard Sonic leave, then turned to Amy. "Great save."

"Well... it was true," Amy winked again, grabbing Tails and turning him so that she could kiss him. "Come on, you. Let's shower together then get back to work..."

"Won't showering together make more delays?" Tails asked.

"Hehe... that's what I'm hoping for..."

The pink hedgehog then shook her jiggly rear for him, and the yellow fox shut up as he followed her to the shower. As he predicted, they didn't get as much work done after the fact, with more showers being had. But considering the fun that they were having between it all, he couldn't really complain too much.

* * *

**And there you have it! Last one-shot, so now I can get to work on my other stuff! I hope that you guys all enjoyed it, and I'll see you guys soon for more Foxhunt and Love And War. As always, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
